Desearía ser un gato
by nekouchikland
Summary: Karamatsu será papá, todos están emocionados por la noticia. Ichimatsu no quiere saber nada al respecto. [IchiKara]. Drabble que participa en el concurso de la página Suiriku Matsu de FB.


**_OSOMATSU-SAN NO ME PERTENECE. Todos los derechos reservados a Fujio Akatsuka y Studio Pierrot._**

* * *

 _¡Karamatsu será padre de una hermosa niña!_

Oíste comentar a tu madre una vez que entraste a la cocina a tomar un refrigerio. Inconscientemente hiciste una mueca, molesto, y no contestaste.

Últimamente Karamatsu era el tema de moda en la casa Matsuno, y eso porque no todos los días uno de los sextillizos por fin decide salirse del nido, conseguir trabajo, una bella esposa y ahora estar en planes de formar una familia. Mucho menos alguien como Karamatsu.

 _El estúpido de Cacamatsu._

Cuando el recuerdo de tu segundo hermano vino a tu cabeza, tu pecho comenzó a doler, haciendo que el antojo se te fuera del sistema, obligándote a salir de ahí por donde viniste.

Tu madre ni siquiera lo notó, ya que siguió hablando sola de lo emocionada que se sentía de por fin poder cumplir su sueño de ser abuela.

Al salir de la cocina, el ambiente no cambió mucho. El resto de tus hermanos en la sala de estar se encontraban hablando de lo mismo, especulando sobre la apariencia de la nueva pequeña Matsuno, si sacaría rasgos de ellos o de su mamá. Osomatsu estaba convenciendo a Choromatsu de apostar con él al respecto, Totty en cambio, se juntó con Jyushimatsu a ver en su teléfono atuendos de bebé y algunos juguetes para regalarle a su futura sobrinita.

Todo ese parloteo te revolvió el estómago de lo fuera de lugar que te sentías en ese momento, así que decidiste igualmente huir de ahí hacia tu habitación compartida.

Después de deslizar el shoji, soltaste un suspiro largo. Levantaste la mirada hacia la habitación vacía y te atacó el sentimiento de nostalgia. Ya se iba a cumplir un año de que Karamatsu se había ido de casa. Cinco meses de que se casó…

Oh, demonios. Otra vez él.

Por qué… ¿Por qué él de entre todas las personas…?

Te fuiste a una esquina a sentarte, abrazándote a tus piernas, mientras intentabas depurar aquellas emociones negativas que estaban resurgiendo en tu mente. Ya se estaba volviendo costumbre.

Y es que dentro de ti sabes perfectamente que toda esa tortura mental es por el culposo amor que siempre sentiste por tu segundo hermano.

Tanto tiempo te tomó llegar a la realización de que tus sentimientos hacia Karamatsu no eran los de un simple hermano menor a su segundo gemelo mayor. Tanto tiempo intentando reprimirlo, disfrazarlo de rechazo, de esconderlo, para que al final…alguien más viera la oportunidad de tomarlo y llevárselo consigo.

Para más desgracia tuya, la chica que lo hizo era demasiado perfecta para él. Era asquerosamente agradable, hermosa y dulce; incluso una basura como tú no podía odiarla. No podías hacer nada contra ella. Tu Karamatsu estaba en buenas manos después de todo.

Ja, _tu Karamatsu_. Nunca fue tuyo a decir verdad…

Enterraste tu cabeza entre tus rodillas por aquel pensamiento masoquista, te dolía pero era la verdad. Además, tú siempre llevaste las de perder, desde el evidente hecho de que compartían lazos de sangre y mismo sexo. Nunca tuviste una oportunidad de crear algo, juntos.

Y ahora lo notas más inalcanzable por el simple hecho de que ha logrado procrear con aquella mujer.

Un fruto de ese amor estaba por venir y tú solamente tendrás que limitarte a admirar desde tu silla de espectador cómo tu amor es feliz con su nueva familia. Cómo sigue avanzando y logrando sus metas.

Si tan sólo tuvieras alguna oportunidad de cambiar los papeles, de eliminar aquel impedimento que te ata a callar tu amor...

Si tan sólo fueras más valiente y decidido ¿La cosas hubieran sido diferentes? ¿Habrías hecho algo?

Un maullido te sacó de tus cavilaciones, haciendo que alzaras el rostro para encontrarte con tu gato naranja favorito. Sonreíste levemente mientras le acariciabas gentilmente la cabeza. Su simple toque hizo que te distrajeras de tus revueltas emociones un rato.

En momentos como éste, deseabas con todas tus fuerzas haber sido un gato…

* * *

La mera neta no tenía idea sobre qué escribir con el tema de "embarazo", además de que el mpreg no me va. Sooo decidí irme por un plot que había estado imaginando gracias a un par de samples donde se muestra una historia donde Ichimatsu está enamorado de Karamatsu que ya hizo su vida y tiene una hija, y posteriormente la relación de Ichimatsu con ésta.

Desarrollé la idea, el pedo es que recordé que el concurso era de drabbles y tuve que quitar mucho y quedarme prácticamente con la parte introductoria resumida lol.

Tal vez algún día suba el one-shot completo.

Spoiler: No lo gua hacer.


End file.
